


happy birthday, shou-kkun

by A_Salieri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Salieri/pseuds/A_Salieri
Summary: If a genie asked Miya Atsumu what is his three wishes right now, he would probably say,1. I want to kiss Shouyou.2. I want to hug Shouyou.3. I want to die....Or Atsumu prepares something for Hinata's birthday and along the road he just proves he's a clown.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	happy birthday, shou-kkun

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this because i deleted my old acc and because a certain someone convinced me to.  
> If you recognize this, no you don't... T-T also this is the first fic I published for atsuhina on hinata's birthday back at my old account so my writing style here is a bit different to my other fics ^-^

7:00 am.

An alarm could be heard across the dimly lit room. It is Sunday, June 21st, an ordinary day for everyone else, but not for the orange haired boy sleeping on the bed without showing any signs of waking up. He's now 24 years old.

"Good mornin' sunshine," A deep voice spoke from under the blankets, voice muffled. This somehow caused the ginger-hair boy to stir and open his eyes. Like a wake-up-call.

"...Atsumu-san, what are you doing?" Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, Hinata lifted the futon to reveal a topless man with hair an immaculate dyed mess. Miya Atsumu.

Any person would kill if they find out what exactly Hinata Shouyou is seeing right now. Eyes closed, with arms completely wrapped around the man's body, long and thick eyelashes, and thick brows, it's no wonder why girls are still crazy for this man. Ever since high school, he's been collecting fan girls as if he's collecting t-shirts. Ridiculous, one might say, but it's just the norm for this pouting man under the covers. He's godly attractive, he knows it and uses it to its full potential... especially when it comes to Hinata Shouyou.

"Kiss, please." he demands. The nerve of this man.

"Atsumu-san..." Hinata pointed his lips towards the man's toned arms around his body. Well, not exactly... more like squeezing his body. Does he not know how big his body is compared to the orange guy? He could probably squash the life out of him if he wanted to.

But the innocent- _what_ -expression in his brown eyes tells that he's completely oblivious to that fact. Poor Shouyou.

> Cause of death: Asphyxiation caused by excessive feelings of love.

"Y-You're crushing me, Atsumu-saaaaan." Hinata complained, wriggling, trying to break away from Miya Atsumu's bone-crushing definition of a hug.

Atsumu relaxed a bit, but in turn climbed upwards to Hinata, face an inch apart. "Kiss." he demanded, staring straight into the man's eyes.

A red tinge suddenly appeared on Hinata Shouyou's cheeks. The reason is quite simple really. It's just... it's morning... and men, have those in the mornings. Not to mention, Atsumu climbing upwards ended up with his body directly on top of him. That's bound to grant some reaction. Whether he likes it or not.

"Atsumu-san, y-your... your..." he turned his neck the other way so fast, almost spraining it. He couldn't speak clearly as he tried to eliminate all the inappropriate and reasonably embarrassing images flowing inside his head like in a damn projector.

"My what?" Oh god. Seriously? As if he's not sexy enough, his morning voice kicked in, making his deep accented voice huskier than usual. Atsumu smirked devilishly. Yeah, he uses it to its fullest potential. This madman.

"Ah, really!" Still bright red, Hinata forced himself into a sitting position, and stared at Atsumu accusingly. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" He crossed his arms and let out a small _hmp_.

"What's on purpose?" Atsumu removed the blanket completely and his whole figure came into view. He stared himself down and smirked again. "You mean this?" He used his lips to point towards his hard-on, its form barely, just barely visible through his light-blue boxers. "Let me tell you, Shou-kkun. This is all your doin'. Don't ya blame me for it."

_Oh for the love of god._

Still blushing, Hinata stood up and walked towards the bathroom, stomping along the way like a kid, leaving the man alone on the bed. This motion made Atsumu pout, but he jumped enthusiastically and ran towards him. Once again, he wrapped his arms around Shouyou.

With a breathless whisper, "Happy Birthday, Shouyou."

Hinata froze up, a shiver running across his spine.

This is dangerous.

"Shouyou?" Atsumu asked quite teasingly, as if he's aware of the reaction he's causing right now to Hinata's body. "Won't ya answer me?"

This is currently driving Hinata Shouyou nuts. His face, who someone might think it's impossible to get redder as it already is, fell into a deeper shade of red.

Slowly, Miya Atsumu's breathing comes closer, and his burning lips come in contact with Hinata's nape.

_Ah, damn it._ Knees weak, Hinata turned around and kissed him on the lips passionately. He clung into Atsumu's body and pressed himself onto him, still standing. Suddenly, no one expected it was Atsumu who was the one who broke the connection.

"Not too fast, baby. We'll continue this tonight."

-  
"Where do you wanna go?" Miya Atsumu asked as he buckled up his shoes. To be honest, this man already has a planned full-detailed, complete with exact time up-to-the-seconds itinerary, but just in case, he still asked.

Quite a gentleman.

Hinata looked up as if in thought then said, "I'm not su—"

"Perfect."

_Not._ At least try harder to hide the fact that you already decided on something.

Atsumu stood up and placed sunglasses on Hinata's eyes. "I don't want the sun ruining the prettiest pair of eyes in the universe."

This asshole. It honestly feels like this is Oikawa speaking right now. When did he get this cheesy? This is the kind of want-to-punch-your-partner-and-smash-their-nose cheesy.

Cheeks red in embarrassment, Hinata put his mask up to his nose, covering his mouth. It's Sunday and a lot of people are on the streets. If two famous MSBY players suddenly decided to stroll during the broad daylight... well let's just say Miya Atsumu can kiss his stupid itinerary goodbye.

"Are you ready for your birthday date?" the setter gave Hinata a toothy grin, like a boy that can't sleep, too excited for his very first field trip. He's always been like this ever since meeting Hinata. Once a cocky, selfish brat, he now became an enthusiastic, cocky, selfish brat. Nice improvement, Miya.

He held Hinata's hands and the orange haired boy looked at him questioningly. "Wouldn't we be, like, be viral or something? I mean, we're not exactly openly dating..." Shouyou uttered carefully.

As expected, his statement made the older boy pout. "But I wanna hold hands with ya..." He glanced down his shoes, like a teenage girl trying to ask someone on a date. It's kind of cute, honestly, seeing this well-built 6'1 (almost 6'2) full grown man act like this, it would make anyone's heart melt. Well, probably not Kageyama. Or Sakusa. Or Osamu. Or a lot more.

But unlucky (or lucky) for them, the only one who will get to witness this deed will be none other than Hinata Shouyou. After all, Miya Atsumu will murder even before he starts to show this side of him to others.

Shouyou chuckled. "At home, you can hold my hand anytime you want."

"Just the hand?" Atsumu raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Shouyou then smacked Atsumu's face with his hand a little too aggressively which left a red mark across the man's face. Wiping the smirk off his face. After all, with Atsumu's unfiltered mouth and unfiltered thoughts, he tends to think a little bit too dirty whenever Shouyou is present. Or not.

"Aw, that hurts, Shou-kkun!" He is a wing spiker after all. If he can slam the ball across the court with terrifying power, what's stopping him from doing the same? To his lover?

"Come on, let's go." Hinata insisted, a small grin forming on his face. He's wearing Atsumu's t-shirt today (due to the man's shameless begging) and his own favorite khaki knee length shorts.

Atsumu stopped walking and headed back inside the suite in a hurry. He then came back with both of his and Hinata's MSBY water bottles tucked inside an eco bag. Shōyō stared at him quizzically as if asking why the hell would he bring that into a movie date. Not that he's really expecting a movie date. I mean that's what they do during birthday dates right? Right?

But Miya Atsumu has a different thing planned in mind.

-  
"B-But this is..."

Atsumu smiled shyly. He has rented out Karasuno's gym for the whole day. It might be for Hinata's birthday but in a way, it's for himself. As someone who only became significant to Hinata after his training in Brazil, his lack of knowledge on high schooler Hinata is eating his mind. He just had to do this.

Miya Atsumu wants himself to be a part of Hinata's every world.

Atsumu held Hinata's face, squeezing his cheeks between his large hands. "Happy Birthday, Shou-kkun."

Hinata's eyes teared up. This is such a simple gift. Just renting the court. But it's the thing that he appreciates the most. Not just for the reason that it came from Atsumu, but mostly for being so thoughtful of him. This was his second home for three whole years. Some people think (including Hinata) that birthday dates should be all movies and amusement parks, but the gift Atsumu gave him... was his home. The gesture was more than enough to make him cry.

"It's been years... Thank you, 'Tsumu." Hinata hugged Atsumu tightly, showing his appreciation. To his surprise, Atsumu held him by the waist and suddenly lifted him up in the air like a sack of rice. After a few strides, he set him down in the middle of the court.

Confused, Shouyou spoke up. "Why—"

Atsumu picked up a ball from the basket and grinned.

Shouyou understood it immediately. It was a grin, not from Miya Atsumu, his boyfriend, but a grin from Miya Atsumu, his setter, to him, a wing spiker. Atsumu started to lift the ball upwards in a serving motion. Eyes already focused.

MSBY Setter Miya Atsumu and MSBY Wing Spiker Hinata Shouyou.

_Let's play._

-  
After a lot of tossing and spiking, the two finally ran out of energy. And by finally we mean 10 in the morning until 7 in the evening. Yes, they are monsters.

"Being here really sets my mind at peace. It's been how long— six years, I think? The walls, that banner. Everything is still the same. It kinda hurts to look at, but I'm glad I ended up here in Karasuno." Hinata rambled on, lost in thought.

Atsumu pouted. But I wish you ended up in Inarizaki instead.

Miya handed him a paper bag. Hinata looked up at him.

"Dinner. Eat a lot okay?"

An amazing expression of fear is shown on Shouyou's face.

Seeing this, Atsumu's pout deepens. "I know what you're thinkin'. I did not make that, don't worry."

After hearing that, Shouyou immediately opened the bag to see ten or more meat buns piled on top of each other. Hinata glanced again at Atsumu's pouting face, amused. In fact, he's barely keeping hold of his laughter.

_Meat...buns...hahaha... he's so cute._

The Miya Atsumu is now obviously flustered. "D-Don't blame me okay! I'm just—I have no idea what you like to eat so—I searched for your interviews and—and—WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

Hinata could not hold it any longer.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dinner, he said... HAHAHAHA!" The orange haired boy held his stomach with his hands and fell on the floor laughing hysterically while holding a meat bun. It's sort of amazing how he can laugh and eat at the same time. Without choking.

Atsumu's red face turned even redder.

If a genie asked Miya Atsumu what is his three wishes right now, he would probably say,

1\. I want to kiss Shouyou.

2\. I want to hug Shouyou.

3\. I want to die.

Hinata sat up and slapped the setter's broad back, wiping the tears of laughter in his eyes. Then he smiled.

Atsumu's death wishes stopped immediately.

It was this smile. It was this smile that made him fall in love with this orange boy. A wide, ear-to-ear toothy smile, with his glowing eyes crinkling. It was breathtaking, eye catching, heart-twinge-inducing smile. If Miya Atsumu could be the boss, he would certainly name Shouyou's smile as one of the wonders of the world. It is hard to say if he was exaggerating, or if he's just madly in love, but one could tell that this man, this Miya Atsumu with the wavy golden blonde hair, the one who collects fan girls like t-shirts, is completely, utterly, thoroughly whipped for Hinata Shoyou.

"I appreciate this so much. The gym. The meat buns..." Shouyou chuckled softly. Another wonder of the world for the world that is named Miya Atsumu.

Then he turned to Atsumu, his expression now serious.

"I appreciate you. I love you, Atsumu."

Silence. Nothing could be heard but the steady yet fierce beating of their hearts. It was almost painful. Each thump. WIth each second that passes, the anticipation is doubled.

Atsumu raised his hands and stroked Shouyou's hair. Quietly. Ruffling, stroking the soft orange strands. Breathing deeply. It's as if he's doing this to help himself think rationally as his thoughts right now are nowhere near appropriate.

It was not his first time to receive an I love you from this man, but it hit him like a train filled with bricks regardless. For two or so years, he never got used to it.

Miya Atsumu may be a cocky, selfish brat, but he still has insecurities.

Like for example, Hinata's high school years. With another setter.

Nothing happened between them, but the fact that there's another setter other than him still pained him. Adding the serve ranks, and the setter ranks, this "self-centered" man constantly wondered if he's good enough.

"Why do you look down?" Hinata wondered, tilting the man's face upwards to meet his. As if reading his mind, "I have no idea what the hell you're thinking about that made my I love you to scrunch up your face like that,"

Then swiftly, he stole a kiss from Atsumu. "...but I assure you. You are my first everything." he smiled. _That smile again..._

"First kiss?"

"Yes," Shouyou kisses him again. Sweetly.

"First love?"

"Yes," Shouyou held his face between his hands and put his forehead on top of Atsumu's.

"First— erm." Atsumu chokes on his words and blushes deeply.

Shouyou shuts his eyes in embarrassment. "You know you're the only person in the world that I would let hold me right?" he said in a small voice. Words meant for only Miya Atsumu to hear.

"Yes." Atsumu answered weakly.

Nothing could probably explain the happiness and contentment in his heart right now. His insecurities might resurface one day, one way or another, but now he knows that there is always this orange-haired midget to remind him that he may not be the first place in setter rankings, nor in serve rankings, but in the heart of Hinata Shouyou, the first, and all of the other possible rankings in there would be filled by only Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu stared at Hinata's closed eyes. Such short eyelashes. _Suits him, though. It's short and cute, just like_ _him._

Suddenly Shouyou opened his eyes. _Woah. So close._

As if electrocuted, Hinata moved away. But not before Atsumu held his arm on a tight grip and pushed him gently on the floor. With the setter on top of him.

It was Hinata's turn to get lost in Atsumu's eyes.

Dark brown, like chocolate. Thick, long eyelashes. Hooded eyes. Staring dangerously. Like a wild fox at its prey.

_Oh no._

Hinata gulped.

"I said that I rented the whole gym for the day..." Atsumu licked his lips, his voice deathly sweet. "...but the truth is, I rented the whole school. For the whole day. And night." he traced Shouyou's collarbone softly and it sent shivers across Hinata's spine. "So if I do something to you right here, right now... no one would know." He leered at Shouyou.

"That is... if we clean it properly."

Good lord.

Hinata feels like his heart might burst at any moment. Honestly.

Miya Atsumu. Will you please not murder me?

The nervousness Shouyou used to feel in his first matches was nothing like this. It's not even their first time, but the thought of doing it here, in a familiar place, feels strangely sensual.

Oh my god, am I a pervert? Shouyou thought to himself.

They are so close their breaths are fanning each other's faces. No one speaks for a while, it's as if they're weighing their options. It's as if they're competing on which of them is gonna give in first.

"So what do you say? Hmm?" His husky voice is sending chills on his skin. I can't stand this anymore.

It's obvious what the answer was.

-  
"Stop pouting or I will smack you again."

_OF COURSE I WON'T. AM I CRAZY?_ Shouyou screamed inwardly.

What will the first-years say if ever, if ever, they left just a single bit of evidence in there? They would probably end up on the local news. Or the center of another crazy (yet true) rumor. They're both national-famous volleyball players, for heaven's sake! Hell would break loose. Game over. Career over. Years of life wasted. What was the Brazil trip for. What is MSBY. Just because someone is horny.

Hinata threw another pointed look towards Atsumu's sulking face.

What kind of guts does Shouyou have, to be able to lecture another person when he himself is this close to giving in? No one would ever know. He's probably trying to divert his attention from the fact that if another second passed, he's the one who is definitely begging Atsumu to hold him. The tension between them is that high.

Even now, while on the ride home, with Atsumu driving with one arm and his other on top of Hinata's thigh, the agitation is still at its peak. No one speaks. They better not. They're on the road after all. Drive safely.

They arrived home. Finally.

Hinata wasn't even able to turn on the lights when Atsumu grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the door. Someone already gave in.

He breathed deeply. "Can I?"

Shouyou grinned.

This man. This man who is used to having things go his way. This cocky, selfish brat. This loving, thoughtful, adorable man. Who would've thought? Even the manliest of men wouldn't be able to suppress the urge had they been in the same situation they were just a few hours ago. While on the court. While at the car. This cocky, selfish brat that many despise, that collects fan girls as if collecting t-shirts, he never did anything Hinata doesn't like. He never tried anything without asking permission.

This cocky, selfish... love of my life.

Hinata nodded and entangled his arms around Atsumu's neck and kissed him fiercely. Passionately. Deeply. Giving him permission to hold him.

WIth his lips still pressed against him, Atsumu smirked.

**"Of course I can. I love you too, my Hinata Shouyou."**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and giving this fic a chance. feedbacks and kudos are appreciated from the heart. ^-^ ♡


End file.
